Recent consumer's interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered in the market. For example, wearable electronic devices for monitoring personal health are well known in the art. The wearable electronic devices are measurement devices that can be worn on finger, wrist or any other body part. Generally, such devices include electronic elements, such as flexible printed circuit board, processor, sensor, battery and the like, which enable measurement and/or analysis of different physiological parameters, such as heart beat, corresponding to a user.
Typically, these wearable devices are designed in a way such that it is water proof and provides a smooth skin contact to the wearer. A known way to make these devices waterproof is to have a two part cover, for the electronic elements, which are connected to each other for enclosing the electronic elements therewithin. For example, the two parts can be connected together using attachment means, such as screws or clips. Further, a sealing material, such as o-ring, is provided between the two parts while connecting the two parts for making the connection water proof. However, such water proof arrangement for the wearable devices makes their structure configuration complex due to the involvement of various components such as the first cover, the second cover, the o-ring and the screws. Further, this may lead to manufacturing defects since the components are made with small tolerances. For example, the wearable electronic devices may be subjected to manufacturing errors, such as too much tightening or loosening of one or more screws, which may lead to non-waterproof sealant. Moreover, an inner surface (contacting the user's skin) of such devices should be free from any cavity or depression (for example, grooves for screws) which may get deposited with dirt. Additionally, the inner surface should be smooth and provide good adherence with the user's skin when worn in the finger, wrist or any other body part.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional wearable electronic device.